


The Windows Have Eyes

by Cheshire_Jinx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Medium Will Graham, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), i love that thats and official tag, like it starts there but its just gonna develop from there, quite a bit of this is gonna be based on lore im posting on tumblr at a later date, season 1 rewrite kinda, the warnings will change aswell, they wont get uber heavy but there will be discussion of sensitive events later on, yall dont include them enough btw, youre gonna love amma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Jinx/pseuds/Cheshire_Jinx
Summary: “Finn, listen to me and listen to me good; there is no child in that house. I know what you think you see, but there isn’t a singular living creature sitting at that window. Now take this box and go inside. Stay within my sight.”





	1. Peace Flees

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a taste test. 
> 
> THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED IN BURSTS OF 3 OR 5 AFTER THE COMPLETION OF MY OTHER FIC AS NEXT SEMESTER IS UPON US.

The girl in the window hadn’t stopped staring at him since they arrived. She didn’t move either. She just watched.

 Will kept watch of the window the entire day. Maybe he could go play when he was done helping Amma.

“Amma, can I go play with the girl across the street when we’re done?” the six year old asked.

“What little girl?” Amma asked

“The one in the window up there.”

Amma had been sure that when she and Beau came to look at the house, there hadn’t been a little girl across the street. Ammalina turned around slowly and looked up. The specter stood still, staring. Her clothing looked old, like the hand me downs Ammalina herself wore when she was small. The girl lifted a hand and waved.

“Arimondo” Amma breathed the girl glowed green for a moment.

“Finn, listen to me and listen to me good; there is no child in that house. I know what you think you see, but there isn’t a singular living creature sitting at that window. Now take this box and go inside. Stay within my sight.”

“Okie dokie.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Amma tucked Will in for bed. “Hey, Shark Fin? Remember the girl you saw across the street?”

“Yes.”

“And do you remember when I told you about spirits?”

“Is she a spirit?” Will’s voice lowered.

Amma reached out a finger to stroke his small cheek “Yes. dear”

“I can’t talk to her, can I?” Will’s eyes glistened a bit. It was already hard for him to make friends, much less keep them; it was just his luck one of the few kids on this block turned out to be off limits. Amma gave a heavy sigh. “No, sweetheart. As far as the people in that house know, she isn’t there. From what I can tell she’s bound to that house and she can’t leave. Only we know she’s there.”

“She has to be really lonely.” He lamented

“Very much, in fact; it’s most likely been years since she’s had a  chance to talk to anyone and have them acknowledge her. But listen here, you are under no circumstances to go over there. Spirits can cause a lot of trouble for the living, especially when they’re upset. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ammalina gave one final tuck to Will’s covers and kissed his forehead. “I love you so much, Finny”

“I love you too, Amma”

Amma started towards the door. “Sweet dreams, mon chou”

“Sweet dreams, Ma poule.” Amma shut the door. She whispered a small prayer at his door before walking away.  

* * *

 

Hours later, the house had grown quiet and still. A small corner of Will’s room started spilling its darkness onto nearby surfaces. One tendril slid with purpose towards the bed, creeping up the sheets before touching the small ankle of sleeping body. The six year old, previously blissful, grew distressed in his sleep.

 Soon, his eyes threw themselves open and a small pair of lungs screamed louder than one would have thought possible. The cry vibrated through the floorboards and walls; a final song for the last night of peace the boy would know for quite a while.


	2. Willam Phinneas Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we can finally begin! im so excited for this fic and all the world building i have to do. 
> 
> strap in for a long one yall, i got plans and im looking for a second job.

Will should have just stayed in bed. His life would be a lot simpler if he did that more often. 

The call came in at 7 AM, a perfect reminder of why none of his classes happened before 1030.  "You better be calling me to tell me I've won the lottery.” he grumbled. 

 

“Don't you think  i wish i could call you with good news this early in the morning. I'm coming to get you, there’s been a body drop an hour from you.” 

 

"There better be goddamn breakfast in your hand, Bev” 

 

“Would I show up with any less.” 

* * *

 

Will may have jumped the gun when he devoured the bacon croissant of peace offering, but only slightly. 

 

Body drop was a very light way of describing the scene. Limbs and torsos were scattered around an altar that remained only vaguely familiar in the back of Will's mind. The centerpiece of the altar was a woman.She sat ramrod straight, held up by a complicated network of metal hooks and woven branches. Her curly, black hair was entangled in the web of branches. She held what could only be presumed as her own eyes in her right hand, and her heart in the left. Her abdomen had been split open and emptied into a basket on her lap. All except her uterus which lay at her feet. "The victim's name is Emmaline Cartiér nee Jones. Big Broadway Actress in her early 60s. Went missing over two weeks ago after attending a gala with her second husband, in which she took a bathroom break as they were getting ready to leave and never showed to get back into the car.” Jack introduced. “Her family relocated to Baltimore permanently after her disappearance, and they will be waiting at Quantico  when we return. I'll need something to tell them.” 

 

The longer he looked at the woman, the more the alien familiarity in his gut disturbed him. He couldn't quite place where he knew her from, nut it definitely wasn't broadway. Jack and the rest cleared out into the surrounding area and the pendulum swung. 

 

She was gorgeous as always, a near perfect debutante.  But only near perfect. She had a past and hell to pay for it. Emmaline had been gifted with beauty, talent, and grace in surplus. What the gods had left out were good morals. In addition to her gifts, she had been blessed with a family; not the one she parades around in now, but one she built from the ground up only to abandon for champagne and city lights. It was despicable. An action undeserving of mercy. How dare she forsake what wonders she had been gifted for false idols and painted faces. She's finally been forsaken by the gods who blessed her, and now I'll help this sinner find redemption. First we must drain the tainted blood, each and every drop must go. Then we must offer all to the gods. Starting with the envious eyes that lusted after gifts that weren't ours to claim. Next, We'll take out the heart; greedy and adulterous. From there, we'll bare all to the gods; remind them of the good they had done. Lastly, We'll offer the power the gods had entrusted in woman to continue the gods’ work. Disrespectful in its use as she may have been, Emmaline had created wonder and life with the power until it had grown tired of improper use, and begun to wreak havoc on her body.  She was now-

 

A voice like honey and heavenly rage rang out from behind him, pulling him out of the killer's mind with a startling force."WILLAM PHINNEAS GRAHAM, STEP AWAY FROM THAT ALTAR OR I'LL PERSONALLY TAN YOUR HIDE”  


	3. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do my best to keep up that promise of 3 to 5 chapter bursts. Expect another update or two by tomorrow.

Will hadn't felt fear like this since the last time he tried sneaking a  piece of Amma's peach cobbler before dinner.

 

Will spun quickly and straightened his back as if he had been caught muddin up his Sunday best. Ammalina Mays stood every inch of her polished 5'7 amidst the many faces of shocked FBI agents. Will hadn't moved another inch, so she began stalking towards him. "Maám you cannot be h-” Jack attempted to intercept. Ï don't give a flying rat's left nutsack about where I am and am not supposed to be, James Mikael Crawford. Now get out of my way before I make you.” Jack startled at the use of his full name but didn't recover in time to keep Amma from proceeding. "William, if I have to call your name away from the goddamn corpse one more time…” Will rushed over to her side before she could give another threat. Amma then turned to the confused group of agents. "Don't you all have jobs to do, or is the government paying you to look like frightened deer. And not one of you better step in that salt line before I've gone over there." Amma pointed back to the crime scene and the agent proceeded to scurry back to it like a swarm of ants. 

 

"Now I know damn well I raised you better than to cross the salt line of ritual altars, so all I am going to ask you is whether or not you've lost every bit of sense I made sure you were raised with while living on your own.” Will had enough sense left to look ashamed  and bow his head before attempting to apologize. "Let the boy breathe, Amma. He's just trying to do what he's getting paid for. He made a simple mistake not checking to see if the line was active before he did.” He hadn't heard either of these voices in so long. Will and Beau Graham hadn't seen each other in years due to their work schedules making travel and catching the other for even the odd, every once in a while phone call tough to manage. Will couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at his father familiar lines. He proceeded to throw himself into Beau arms with no hesitation. “What are you doing here?” his asked his father's shoulder.

 

"Well, Amma wouldn’t stop fussin’ about how long it's been since you last called, then got to bellyachin’ about the last time you visited. So, here we are.” Beau squeezed once more before releasing him.

 

"The only fussin’ and bellyachin’ that got done was by that overgrown worrywart. Now, come over here. You know better than to hug me after you hug him.” Amma may have been shorter than Will now, but she somehow always hugged him in a way that made him feel five years old again. She pulled away and took his face into her hands. "Your supposed to call when your nightmares start getting bad. I shouldn't have to remind you.” Amma and Beau had been the go to people when his empathy became too much to bear. 

 

“Nice as it is Will, we are at work here. We don't have time for family reunions.” Jack made the biggest mistake of his life, and cut his eyes at Amma. When asked, none of the witnessed can say with certainty what she did. All they saw was Jack glare in her direction before howling in pain the very next second. “Now you listen here, Jack Crawford.” Amma ground his name with her tongue like gravel. “You'll do well not to spite those who enter your domain offering assistance.” Amma would never admit it, but her worst quality was assuming someone needed her help. She was never wrong in the assumption, just wrong for assuming. 

 

Beau and Amma turned towards the scene and their faces contorted immediately. “I came up with many scenarios on how we'd cross paths; this surely wasn't among them, Emmaline.” Beau whispered. Amma squeezed his hand before stepping towards the salt line and getting to work. 

 

"You know the victim, Mr. Graham?” Jack questioned.

 

“I've known her my whole life.” 

 

"Then you do understand your sudden appearance after her death poses suspicion?” 

 

Will stared at his father, at the bittersweet heartache at finally seeing the love of his life after years, at the  shattering hope of ever fixing the bridge she burned. 

 

“I do.” 


End file.
